stanlucianfandomcom-20200214-history
List of movies I have seen
12 Angry Men (1957) *2012 (2009) *300 (2006) *Alexander (2004) *American Pie (1999) *American Pie 2 (2001) *Avatar (2009) *Band of Brothers (2001) *Battlestar Galactica (Seasons 0-2) *Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance *Batman Begins (2005) *Black Swan (2010) *Brave (2012) *Caprica (Season 1) *Carmen, Royal Opera House Covent Garden, 1991 (Georges Bizet) *Casablanca (1942) *Casanova (2005) *City of God (2002) *Closer (2004) *Cloverfield (2008) *Crime Scene Investigation: New York (Seasons 1,2) *Dacii (1967) *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *District 9 (2009) *Doctor Who (TOS) (Season 1) *Doctor Who (TNS) (Seasons 1-6) *Don Giovani (Bucharest National Opera House) *Don Jon (2013) *Elysium (2013) *Ender's Game (2013) *Extra Credits (Season 1) *Eyes Wide Shut (1999) *Finding Nemo (2003) *First Kid (1996) *Fleming (2014) *Forrest Gump (1994) *Friends (Season 1) *Frozen (2013) *Game of Thrones (Season 1) *George Carlin Again! (1978) *George Carlin - Back in Town (1996) *George Carlin - Carlin at Carnegie (1982) *George Carlin - Carlin on Campus (1984) *George Carlin - Doin' it again (1990) *George Carlin - Jammin' in New York (1992) *George Carlin - Life is Worth Loosing (2005) *George Carlin - On Location with George Carlin (1977) *George Carlin - Playing with your head (1986) *George Carlin Unmasked (2007) *George Carlin - What am I doing in New Jersey? (1988) *George Carlin - You are All Diseased (1999) *Girls und Panzer (Season 1) *Ghost in the Shell (1995) *Ghost in the Shell 2.0 (2008) *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Seasons 1,2) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man (2005) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG - Individual Eleven (2005) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society (2006) *Gladiator (2000) *Goodfellas (1990) *Gravity (2013) *Grown Ups (2010) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix (2007) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *He's Just Not That into You (2009) *Her (2013) *Hill 789 - The Last Stronghold (2008) *Hitman (2007) *House M.D. (Seasons 1-8) *House of Cards (Seasons 1,2) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Hugo (2011) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Immortals (2011) *In search of our Cosmic Origins (2009) *Inception (2010) *Inglorious Basterds (2009) *Interstellar (2014) *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Iron Sky (2012) *It's a Wonderful Life (1946) *Jeux d'enfants (2003) *John Carter (2012) *Johnny English Reborn (2011) *Juno (2007) *Ju-on (2002) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *La vita è bella (1997) *Last Vegas (2013) *Léon: The Professional (1994) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Maleficent (2014) *Matrix (1999) *Midnight in Paris (2011) *Mr. Deeds (2002) *National Geographic: Weirdest Planets *Network (1972) *Newton's Darkest Secrets (2005) *Nymphomaniac vol.1 (2013) *Nymphomaniac vol.2 (2013) *Oblivion (2013) *Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Ocean's Twelve (2004) *Oldboy (2003) *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) *Once Upon a Time in the West (1968) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Pulp Fiction (1994) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Realm of Light: A Brief History of Life *Redacted (2007) *Robotzi (Season 1) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) *Schindler's List (1993) *School of Rock (2003) *Scrubs (Seasons 1-8) *Se7en (1995) *Seven Samurai (1954) *Sex and the City (Season 1) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2010 TV series) (Seasons 1,2) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) *Sinucide-ma (2011) *Skyfall (2012) *South Park (Seasons 1-4) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Stalingrad (1993) *Star Trek (Seasons 1,2) *Star Trek (2009) *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) *Star Wars: A New Hope (1977) *Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Sunshine (2007) *Super 8 (2011) *Supernatural (Seasons 1-5) *Terminator Salvation (2009) *The American Dream *The Avengers (2012) *The Big Bang Theory (Season 1,2,3,4,5,6) *The Big Lebowski (1998) *The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas(2008) *The Butterfly Effect (2004) *The Cabin in the Woods (2012) *The Conjuring (2013) *The Da Vinci Code (2006) *The Dark Knight (2008) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *The Dyatlov Pass Incident (2013) *The Emperor's Club (2002) *The English Patient (1996) *The Fault in Our Stars (2014) *The Godfather (1972) *The Godfater Part II (1974) *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) *The Great Courses: The Decisive Battles of History *The Green Mile (1999) *The Guild (Seasons 1-4) *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) *The Hunger Games (2012) *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) *The Hunt for Red October (1990) *The Illusionist (2006) *The Internship (2013) *The Legend of Hercules (2014) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lone Ranger (2013) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *The Matrix Revolutions (2003) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) *The Shining (1980) *The Silence of the Lambs (1991) *The Three Stooges (2012) *The Usual Suspects (1995) *Thor (2011) *This Means War! (2012) *TMNT(2007) *Trainspotting (1996) *Transformers (2007) *Two and a Half Men (Season 1) *Two Small Pieces of Glass - The Amazing Telescope *V for Vendetta (2005) *Vertigo (1958) *WALL-E (2008) *Woman on Top (2000) *World War Z (2013) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *X2: X-Men United (2003) *Zeitgeist: Addendum (2008) *Zeitgeist: The Movie (2007)